


Podfic - Arma Virumque Cano

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Series: Podfic - Neeeeerds! [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy takes over the mythology club. Clarke comes too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - Arma Virumque Cano

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arma Virumque Cano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713041) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



> By the way, the intro music I'm using for this series is ["Latein" by Die Wise Guys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7JbZFcrWkw). Leave it to Germany to give the world an acapella song about how a high schooler turns out to be a total chick magnet due to his utter mastery of the Latin tongue.
> 
> No, really. 
> 
> Update: I couldn't find a video with translated lyrics. So I used that as an excuse to do my own translation real quick. See end notes.

  
[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/6s1848hb6fmhwzp/arma_virumque.jpg)  
[Click here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fii1pz81439nzr0/Arma%20Virumque%20Cano.mp3?dl=0) to download! Thanks again to Chash for writing such delightful fluff and giving blanket permission for it!

**Author's Note:**

> He wasn’t especially funny  
> And he wasn’t terribly well built  
> He didn’t have any chic clothes to wear  
> He wasn’t athletic and not loud  
> Didn’t stand out from the crowd  
> And the boys in his class  
> Just couldn’t get it  
> Because the girls were drawn to him anyway  
> Like moths to a light
> 
> He was the best at Latin  
> The very best at Latin  
> The way he conjugated verbs  
> And declined nouns  
> He was the only one who could
> 
> He was exact like a machine  
> He even knew when he was asleep  
> How a, ab, e, ex, de, cum, sine  
> And pro and prae follow ablative  
> He recited whole fables  
> Commanded all the vocabulary  
> And was always wide awake  
> And the girls in his class  
> Went dizzy by the row
> 
> He was the best at Latin  
> The very best at Latin  
> He only got As and Bs  
> And if he sang a lament  
> By Horace or Ovid  
> The girls started to cry  
> He was the best at Latin  
> The very best at Latin  
> The way he conjugated verbs  
> And declined nouns  
> He was the only one who could
> 
> But then he passed his Latin final  
> His life took a turn for the worse  
> Because with that, he was totally done  
> With Latin at school
> 
> He was the best at Latin  
> The very best at Latin  
> He only got As and Bs  
> And if he sang a lament  
> By Horace or Ovid  
> The girls started to cry  
> He was the best at Latin  
> The very best at Latin  
> The way he conjugated verbs  
> And declined nouns  
> He was the only one who could


End file.
